One Step At A Time
by Big Boned Babe
Summary: Prewarning! This story will only take place during their summer before 6th year (Ginny's 5th), hopefully. I don't really want to make it longer RonHerm and GinnyHarry are the pairings. Just about anything can happen over the summer! And a lil fluffy!


One Step at a Time  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Mr. Potter!!"  
  
"Coming Mrs. Corsetti!"  
  
Harry sighed as he started walking towards the truck, looking at the many boxes that needed to be unloaded. This was his summer job. Unloading the boxes from the truck and bringing them into Mrs. Corvette's bakery. Of course that isn't all he did. He also helped in the actual bakery, but it was mostly mixing and overseeing the machinery.  
  
"Mr. Potter, if you move any slower, you'll be going backwards! Get your butt over here right now!"  
  
That's Mrs. Corsetti. She moved here from the U.S. over the summer. She was a homely African American woman, with twinkling brown eyes, and a bandana around her head. She was actually really nice. She just acted all tough, because if she didn't, than the Dursleys wouldn't let Harry work for her. When they were at the shop, she always gave him a cookie before he left. When he had nothing to do, he sometimes thought about Mrs. Corsetti. She was the mom that he never had, and she knew it. That's why he stayed. Because she naturally had a way with making people feel like they're cared about. It was also the only job that Uncle Vernon approved of.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*ring * * ring * *ring*  
  
"Hello, this is Vernon Dursley speaking." Uncle Vernon announced that like he was the bloody king of England, and it was a privilege to be talking to him. All of a sudden his face got a disgusted look. "Yeah, he's here. Hold on."  
  
"It's one of your freaky friends," he said gruffly. "If you're on for more than 10 minutes, I'll skin you alive."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Harry! It's Ron!"  
  
Before he could hide his surprise he blurted out, "How did you figure our how to use the phone?"  
  
"Oh...um...Hermione taught me."  
  
Harry could practically feel the heat coming off of his blush over the phone. "Did she teach you anything else?" He could barely hold in his laughter. He knew that Ron and Hermione liked each other, so it took all of his will power to keep from pushing them at each other.  
  
"Harry," he said in a nervous but drawn out tone.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Harry, I - I think I love her."  
  
Harry smiled. Finally, he thought. "Hey Ron?"  
  
"Yeah?" Ron asked in an extremely nervous voice.  
  
"I'm happy for ya mate."  
  
"Thanks Harry. I was so worried. I hope this wont make things 'weird' for us."  
  
"I don't think it will. Did you call me to tell me of your undying love for Hermione, or did you want to tell me something else?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you want to come over next week? It would give us two weeks to hand out, and we'll take you to the platform."  
  
"No... I was kind of hoping to stay at the Dursleys." Harry had to hold onto the table to keep from falling over from not laughing.  
  
"Please tell me you're joking."  
  
"It's called being sarcastic Ron."  
  
"We'll come pick you up on Wednesday, at 12 o' clock, okay?"  
  
"'Kay. And how are you getting here? The Dursleys wouldn't like it if you came out of the fireplace again."  
  
"Dad got a raise at work, so he bought another car, but Mom refuses to let him spell it to fly, so we'll drive over."  
  
"Good. The Dursleys would have a heart attack if you came flying again."  
  
"See you then Harry!"  
  
"Bye Ron."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Now all he had to do was tell the Dursleys. As he walked into the kitchen he announced, "The Weasleys are going to pick me up at 12 o' clock on Wednesday."  
  
"How are they getting here?" Uncle Vernon asked, being the suspicious person he is.  
  
"They're driving this time."  
  
"Good. I don't want the neighbors to think any funny business is going on in here.  
  
Harry mumbled something about 'always keeping up with the Jones,' and went to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Umm... Mrs. Corsetti?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Tuesday is going to be my last day working. I'm going to a friend's house, and then I'll be starting school." He looked sincerely sad. He didn't think he would have survived the summer without her. After Sirius's death, he had thrown himself into anything he could. He almost killed himself working so hard.  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you Harry. I'm gonna miss you." Then she pulled him into a big motherly hug, tears in her eyes. "Your like a son to me. Now have fun at Hogwarts this year."  
  
"Wh-what did you say?"  
  
"I said have fun at- ohh, you didn't know I was a witch." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I'm a friend of Dumbledore's. We've known each other a while. When I told him I was moving here, he asked me to keep an eye on you, so I agreed." Noticing the startled look on his face she chuckled a bit.  
  
"Ok, well see you tomorrow," he said in a bit of a daze.  
  
~*~ Tuesday ~*~  
  
"Bye Mrs. Corsetti."  
  
"Have fun dear," she pulled him into a breathtaking (literally) hug, "I want you to write to me, you hear?" Harry muttered something along the line of, "Can't breathe!" and she let go.  
  
"So sorry dear," she said wiping her crying eyes with a handkerchief, "It's just like seeing my Johnny growing up again."  
  
"Well...Bye Mrs. Corsetti." Then he did something that even startled him, he hugged her back. She was the closest thing he had to a mom, and now he was leaving. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and started walking home. "See you next year!"  
  
Mrs. Corsetti chuckled as she thought Next year eh? 


End file.
